Leave The Old Start Anew
by lakeya2700
Summary: Kagome was 18 years when preganat with twins leaving for the country of Canada and now she's back. Now that she is back she meets Sesshomaru and finds the both have a common enemy. They fight a battle the that determines the fate of the Demons who have hidden from a masscure 200 years ago, also fighting the want of the heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- **Leaving for home

**Disclaimers: Ta da Inuyasha anime belongs to Rumiko Takahashi **

Sitting by a little boy with fiery red hair and a black haired child at the airport waiting for her flight is a raven haired women named Higurashi Kagome. Smiling slightly, with a clear display of tired is eyes, Kagome looked at her two little boys they were her light and the only reason why she still lived. Moving to Canada has been a choice not of her own, being a 18 year old women who is pregnant with twins would have been a dishonour to bring home to her already struggling family, plus she had to get away from the father of her sons. Kagome frowned at the thought of the man who was their father and her first love, the man who told her that he loved her all. She remembered where they first met, that day in the library.

**Flashback**

_Kagome was trying to reach for a book from the top shelf of her school's library, she just caught the tip of book before she lost her balance. Kagome started to fall towards the ground before she hit the ground, she fell into someone's well-muscled arms. She looked up to see the hottest and richest boy in her school Bankostu Yamamota looking at her with an amused smirk on his face, she quickly got up out of his arms, and blushed heavily._

"_Arigato Yamamota-san" she said shyly._

"_Ahh, Higurashi-san if you wanted to get a book for the top shelf you could've borrowed the library's ladder for your purposes, hmm?" he stated while pointing to the ladder posted near the library's checkout desk. "It would save you the trouble from falling," he said with a smirk on his face._

_Kagome blinked up at him and realized that smirk was on his face, Kagome's face turned red with anger. She always had a problem with her anger and allowing people to get to her. _

"_Well. Have you considered the thought Yamamoto-san that there is possibility that the ladder was broken therefore, I had to make use of my toes to obtain my chosen book?" she said hotly._

_He looked at her with a smirk, __oh she is a fiery one alright__. He ran his fingers through his long black hair that he usually braids into a bun and reached for her chosen book from the top shelf. Being 6ft3 he has no problem obtaining books from the top shelf unlike like Kagome's 5ft3 frame. He glanced at the book in his hand and saw the title of the book, __Romeo and Juliet huh? __So Kagome is into the romantic type stuff, moved to hand her the book but she went to ripped it out of his hands, he frowned. _

"_Ahh, Higurashi-san has your mother told you not to grab. It's considered rude," she said to her with a smile._

_Kagome just wanted her book, she loved the idea of a star cross lovers in the mist. She growled a Bankostu, she just wished she could just grab the book and then leave, and she hates being teased._

"_I am sorry Yamamota-san, my mother has taught me better. May I please have the book?" she growled out._

_He frowned at her tone but, gave her the book anyway. She held the book close to her heart and turned to leave, not before Bankostu had the last word._

"_I shall be seeing you around Kagome" she whispered before leaving to exit through the back of the library._

**End of flashback**

_Too bad he is not worth the time of day any more_ she thought, he only wanted her for one thing and that was the horrid shikon no tama. Kagome was not aware that she was a miko until Bankostu told her, she knew that the youkai existed after all her children's father Bankostu was a kistune demon. But they are no longer, roaming as freely as could have 500 years ago, Bankostu explained to her one day.

**Flashback**

"_Umm…..Bankostu-san what did you want to show me?" kagome asked. Bankostu lead Kagome downtown to an abandon building saying that he has a secret to tell her. The building was old, gray and looked torn down with age._

"_Kagome do you know what a youkai is?" he asked seriously._

_Kagome looked a Bankostu well sure she did it was taught in their history classes at school, she knows they don't exist now so why is he telling me about this._

"_Yeah, but aren't they dead? They no longer exist" she said matter-of-factly._

_He shook his head and looked at her intently, and took off his concealment charm that hid his youkai from the world. Kagome backed away in fear for she was taught in school that they were ruthless beings, but still managed to look at her boyfriend with awe._

"_Do not be afraid Kagome, I am not going to hurt you" he stated._

_She knows that he is still Bankostu her love and boyfriend but, he turns out to be a youkai. They're alive, and now she knows but why do they hid themselves? Bankostu looked to Kagome as if knowing what she was thinking he answered her question._

"_There are numerous of demons still alive Kagome, they have gone into to hiding due the laws ignited by humans. Your politicians have been lying to you, they know were alive. Humans started to hunt our race by the dozens because of the anti-youkai law established 200 years ago. Thus forcing the ones who survived the mass killings into hiding, it sucks but hey we have to survive"._

**End of Flashback**

A small hand brushed against her face softly, demanding her attention. She looked around to see who was the suspect being and saw that it was her children demanding her attention. She smiled at them.

"Yes, my loves?" she said kindly.

"Mama, you were daydreaming again me and Shippo where trying to get your attention" her son Eiji said. "Mama, where you thinking of papa again?"

"Yes. My sweet boy, I was thinking of your papa." Deciding to change the subject Kagome decided to talk about there going home to Japan. "Are you guys ready to leave Canada and heading to Japan?"

"Mama, are we going to meet your mama when we go back to Japan?" her son shippo asked as he slowly climbed into her lap. Kagome has not talked to her mother since finding out she was pregnant about six years ago. Her mother did not know she has grandchildren, _they probably think I am dead_ she thought. She did not want to leave her mother but, if she had told her she probably would have disowned Kagome because she is having children and not even married. Her children were told stories of their grandmother often by Kagome, and they were always asking questions hoping they could meet her, her little brother Souta and gramps. That won't be happening for a long time Kagome and her children will be living in Tokyo, while her family lives in a shrine in Kyoto.

"Not for a while honey, is your concealment watch on boys? We are about to leave Canada for Japan."

"Yes Mama!"

"Alright let's go boys back to Japan we go," she said as she grabbed both boys by the hand heading towards the loading dock. If there is one good thing about back to Japan is she is going to seeing her best friend Sango again. She is allowing Kagome and her sons to live with her in her Tokyo apartment until she could get up on her feet there and provide for her small family. Sango and Kagome has known each other since high school and she helped Kagome leave Japan for Canada and she was extremely excited that she was coming back to Japan. But with going to Japan comes the idea that possible the one man that was the real reason she has ran away from Tokyo might see her and their children. It was one thought, she does not want to come across but it is the reality. She loaded her two 5 year olds on the planes in their seats, and lift off came she said bye to Canada and hello to her birthplace of Japan.

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, it was hard to write with all the distractions. Please kindly review and I will be updating soon. Also will updating on my other story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does**

It has been two weeks since Kagome and her children arrived in Tokyo, with a smile on her face Kagome remembered when Sango first saw her.

**Flashback**

_Travelling with two 5 years was an hassle as both the boys refused to sleep causing Kagome to stay wide eyed almost the whole way on her trip to Tokyo. When the pilot annocced that they were landing in 5 minutes it was then her boys decided to fall asleep, Kagome was frustrated how was supposed to wake them up. The plane landed, with some help from the hostess on the plane, kagome got the two boys out. She and the hosts placed them on some nearby seats from the terminal and when she turned around she was engulfed in a hug, by some lady she could only assume was Sango._

"_Kagome, I'm so glad you're here I missed you," she friend stated with joy. "I couldn't wait, so I saw I you I ran, you look the same Gome."_

_From a far but not too far Sango was a teenage looking boy following her, Kagome could only assume that it was Kohaku. He saw Kagome and gave her a shy smile, he gently pried Sango's arms from Kagome._

"_Yeah, Sango I missed you too," Kagome said with a gently smile._

"_Kagome, you are missing your boys?" Sango asked confusingly._

_Kagome pointed to two little boys sleeping on the seats near the terminal, and Kohaku went to pick her bags as she told them where they were. With each girl carrying a child, they all left for the car then their new home._

**End of Flashback**

They spent the night that talking about everything, including talking about her family left behind.

**Flashback**

"_Kagome they think you are dead, you know," she said sadly._

"_I know Sango, but how could I face them?" she said. "I will see my family soon but now is not the time, I need to myself out first you know."_

"_Understandable, so you're a miko right why don't you find someone to train you since your family is out of the question," Sango asked._

"_I should but do you find miko these days?"_

_And with the conversation ended and the women started talking about their lives once again._

**End of Flashback**

Her thoughts were interrupted by two boys running into her lap, each one fighting to see who gets to sit with their mama. Kagome frowned down at her children, and place both of them at each side of her. _Best to get them enrolled in school today_ she thought, _possibly the park afterwards too_. She told them to get dressed and they went to a school Kagome came a cross one day when walking outside alone, Tamkei Elementary it was called. All the kids in uniforms the school, much different from the Canadian school her children went too. She entered the office and told the boys to sit, kagome gave the sectary the information needed to enrolled them all they needed to do is wait for the principal offices. Her turn with principal came and Kagome went in with her boys. She closed the door behind them.

"Hello, my name is Kikyo Tama and I am the principal at Tamkei Elementary," she stated warmly.

"Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi, these two boys are Shippo and Eiji Higurashi," Kagome replied.

"As it is a late into the month of September we usually don't accept students Higurashi-san, but your children have just moved so they will be enrolled in Kaede Tama's kindergarten class, which my sister," she said.

She gave Kagome the necessary documents and their uniforms and off they were to the park, but no before they stop at an ice cream parlor.

"Sir, we have news that Kagome Higurashi has come back to Tokyo," messenger of the Sato family has said.

The mysterious man looked at the man who gave him the message and smiled unsettlingly at him, the visible twitched. He realized his boss, hasn't been a man of many words but when he smiles something bad is going to happen.

"Arigato, Muso that's all," he said dismissively.

"So Higurashi-san has decided to grace us all with her presence after 6 years, wouldn't this be fun," the man stated.

He stepped out of his seat and went to and go to devise a plan on the capture of the miko that has returned to Tokyo so graciously.

* * *

><p>Kagome returned home and told her kids to go wash up for bed, they already ate dinner at the pizza store before she came home. When the boys where done she kissed them good night and went to sit in the living room with a bottle of Red wine. As she sat there her best friend sat beside her, Kagome rested her head on Sango Shoulders.<p>

"Long day Gome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, my kids are a bottle of energy," she stated tiredly.

"So you found a job and apartment yet? No rush you may as long as you like."

Kagome had meant to go out and find one but, she has been so swamped up in making sure that her kids need to get adjusted to being in Tokyo that she forgot to look for one, Kagome decided that she make sure to look for one tomorrow.

"I haven't gotten to it, I'll start looking tomorrow for sure," she said.

Sango said her goodnights as it was 12am in the morning and Kagome went to her room and feel asleep.

"Wake up, mama!" shippo said excitedly. "Me and Eiji have school today wake up mama.''

Kagome turned over on her bed, she sighed and prepared them for school and then they went out the door for all they are going to have a very long day.

* * *

><p>The mysterious man with glowing purple eyes, glanced at his sister who has the ruby eyes of his father Naraku Sato. He smiled clearing at his sister ready to give her the best news of the day, Kagome the miko who holds the Shikon no Tama is back.<p>

"Ahh… sister dear," the man said slyly. "We have heard that Kagome Higurashi has come back to Tokyo, lovely isn't it."

Kagura graced her brother with an indifferent smile on her face, Kagura Sato isn't too particularly keen on the Higurashi girl, while her father brother shown interest in this particular she absolutely doesn't care. The only thing that she cares about is the strong slivered haired youkai who is to be her husband.

"I'm particularly fond of the girl, I don't know either, as well as I don t care bother," she stated coldly.

The man gave his sister a smug smile, he knows that that in the end of things she has no control over what she does and does not like their father was going to give them any control after killing their mother Abi.

"It is not like you have choice Kagura," she stated smugly.

Kagura huffed and walked towards the door where the man laughed and mocking laugh behind her.

* * *

><p>Kagome dropped her children off to their new school, with kisses and hugs both kids were stratified enough to walk in. She walked down the street along the school hoping fora job to come by when a man with silver hair in a suit bump right into her and drop the coffee he was holding unto her shirt.<p>

"Can't you see you women?" demanded the black-haired man.

Kagome looked up at the man, and was about to demand who he thinks he was talking to and aw he his eyes. They were an abnormal color of yellow with gold tint but, yet it was a sight to see, _he must be a youkai_ she thought. Kagome frowned as she saw moving his lips to still speaking to her.

"Well obviously you have the ability to see where I am going, do you not sir?" she questioned angrily.

"HN…irrelevant as I was trying to avoid you but, you still managed to bump into me, clumsy women," he stated matter-of-factly.

Kagome looked like she had steam blowing out of her ears, as she pointed into the chest of the man in front of her. _This man is ignorant and rude, who taught him manners_ she thought.

" Well I'm sorry that I could not see an ignorant man like yourself walking my way, truly a man as ignorant as you should hard to not see," she told him hotly. Kagome was ready to give the man a piece of her mind, when she remembered why she was on this street she was looking for a job.

"Not going waste any more time with you, I'm leaving," she stated while walking away in her intended direction. While leaving she did not notice the demon behind her smirking, _what an interesting onna _he thought. Kagome spent the day looking for job, she could not keep her mind off the male in morning with the beautiful eyes, why oh why so ignorant. At the end of the day Kagome found a job working as sectary at Aoi Saukara Hospital. While she was job searching she did not notice the presence of someone watching from a place out far.

**Hopefully this chapter is good, I will get better going along, I have not really decided on how this story is going to go but there is going to be an interesting twist as the story goes along.I will update soon, as well as the chapters will only get longer.  
><strong>


End file.
